Constant Gardeners
Constant Gardeners is a side quest in We Happy Few. It takes place in Lud's Holm on top of a hill, Arthur goes up the hill to find Margery, Bob and Humphry attempting to garden to survive, but all their crops go rotten as soon as they're picked. Objectives *Explore the garden *Give Bob a Neximide Pill *Find Margery's missing diary *Take only one item *Find Humphry's note *Take only one item Requirements * Neximide Pill In-Game Description Looks like someone had the bright idea to plant their own garden in the middle of the rubble. Maybe I should check it out. The Flowerdews! Weren't they always winning awards for their gardens? Are wastrels really as crazy as Uncle Jack's been telling us? Vomit Man seemed like an entirely reasonable person. I suppose we all have to help each other out here. Poor guy! I'm glad I was able to help him. Someone nicked Mrs. Flowerdew's diary. Said he'd hid it in his "toiletries." What an odd thing to say! I'm glad I could get her diary back to her. They have so little. I shouldn't grab more than one thing. Should I? Righto. So Humphry has lost his letter in the mine, and he won't go in himself. I wonder what's so important about his letter? What's all this about some secret new advanced Joy treatment? Don't get too grabby, Arthur. Now we're even. Walkthrough Arthur wanders up a hill in Lud's Holm and finds Mrs. Flowerdew talking with her husband, Mr. Flowerdew, that all their vegetables have gone off due to the blight in the air. After questioning what they should get to eat instead and suggesting that they make a trap to eat a rat, Arthur is asked by Margery if he could get Bob a Neximide pill to help cure his food poisoning. Once Arthur gives Bob the pill, he gets to break open their crate and take one thing from it. If Arthur takes more than one thing, the wastrels will get angry and attack him as the quest cancels. When Arthur takes one of three breads from the crate, Margery tells him that a strange man stole her diary and hid it in his "toiletries", and that if he got it back for her he could get something else. The location of the toiletries are not shown on the map itself, so Arthur will have to follow the indicator from the quest. Arthur will come across a cirkle of trees with toilets attached to them, in one of the bowls is Margery's diary. He can read it if he wants to, the passage from it will stay in his notes after he gives Margery her diary either way. After giving it back to her, he'll get to take something else from the crate. Once he takes another piece of bread of the crate, he hears Humphry, a friend of the Flowerdew's, worry about having lost something. When Arthur talks to him, he says that a very important letter to him blew away into the mine underneath the hill and that he needs it back, but is too scared to go and get it himself. After retrieving the note and giving it back to Humphry, Arthur gets to take the last thing from the crate, a piece of bread. Ending the quest. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather Margery Flowerdew's Diary Haworth Laboratory Items that the player will gather (TBA) 3x Bread 2x Rotten Carrots 4x Rotten Mushrooms 5x Rotten Onions 3x Rotten Potatos Trivia * The name of the quest may be a reference to the novel and movie, The Constant Gardener, in which a British diplomat goes on a hunt to find out the murder of his wife, an activist who was uncovering a scandal regarding the creation of a tuberculosis drug with severe side effects. As the protagonist digs deeper into the case, he finds that the conspiracy stretched further than he could've ever imagined. ** The plot of the novel and movie also links with the Story Quests in Act l, Cub Reporter up to Haworth Labs. Category:Quests